Concrete Angel
by CaptainKatie643
Summary: One moment of fate can change everything. Katniss and Prim are sent to an Adoption Home for Girls, can they recover from their separation from their mother in enough time to prepare for what's coming? Rating is a little over the top, might be moved to a lower rating.
1. Chapter 1

Concrete Angel-Chapter 1

**This is going to be a rewrite (almost) of the original chapter of Concrete Angel. I was planning on doing something totally different with this story but then I changed it and it involved rewriting the first chapter so, here it is! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own THG**

**Katniss' POV**

"Mom!" I screamed as the Peacekeepers of District 12 dragged me away from my home.

I couldn't believe that my life had changed for the worst in a matter of seconds. One moment I was sitting at the kitchen table with Prim, rationing a piece of bread with her, leaving a piece for my mother who sat on the couch with a blank expression as she stared into space, and the next our house was filled with men in white uniforms taking me and Prim away. They claimed that my mother wasn't fit to care for us, telling us that we would be taken to a Girls' Home where we would get adopted.

I was fighting the Peacekeepers along with Prim but there were too many of them trying to shove us into a car. Prim was trying to get out of 2 Peacekeepers holds, I doubt she needed 2 to hold her down, but she couldn't break free. I was almost free but more of them came to hold me down, I was weak with hunger and game had been scarce in the past few days.

"No!" Screamed Prim, tears streaming down her face as she relentlessly pulled against the Peacekeepers. Our mother was standing in the doorway of our tiny house, watching us with an absentminded expression, looking a little shocked. Some of the neighbors had come out of their houses to see what all the racket was, putting their hands over their mouths or ushering their children inside at the sight. Some just watched with solemn faces, looking grim. "Mother! Don't let them take us!" She cried, her braids flying as she used what looked like all of her strength to get away from the Peacekeepers.

"Help us!" I yelled at her and I spotted a single tear slide down her cheek. She shook her head, looking down at the ground so I couldn't see her face. As we were getting dragged away, I felt my love for my mother that was buried deep inside me pour out but now that she refused to do anything about this situation, they became squashed for good.

"Please! Don't let them do this! Mom!" Cried Prim, her amount of force she was using against the Peacekeepers was getting weaker. My mother kept shaking her head slowly and I felt the feelings of hate and anger burst inside of me like a spark to a fire.

"How could you let this happen?" I yelled, my teeth grit as I clenched my fists. "How can you not put up a fight? Don't you love us? Don't you love Prim? Why are you letting this happen?" I screamed this time, my anger assisting my strength and the Peacekeepers struggling to hold on to me. "You are a sorry excuse for a mother! You deserve Prim to be taken away from you and I hate you!" I screamed and I could see the shocked looks of the others around me. No one could ever afford to hate a parent or sibling, or even a stranger. Everyone in District 12 would find it in their hearts to be kind to others and the words I just said disgraced that nature.

My teeth grit in anger, not caring that my comment had shocked many, as I slowed in my struggling, letting the Peacekeepers secure me. Everything was silent, there was no chirp of the birds, no sound of chatter, no sound of the wind, nothing, except for the soft sound of Prim's crying and the blaring silence of shock. I kept my narrowed eyes on my mother's still figure; her face still adverted from me.

"Miss, you need to get in the car." Said one of the Peacekeepers holding me down. I gave my mother one last glare of hatred before following the man's instructions, ducking my head while stepping into the car.

Prim followed closely behind me, pressing her tiny frame against my side as a Peacekeeper shut the car door. I looked around with interest; I had never been in a car before. Prim rested her head in my lap and I slowly stroked her head in a soothing way. As the car started moving, I looked out the window to see our mother's now tear streaked face as she watched us drive away. I narrowed my eyes at her before turning my head away to stare out the other window.

Prim's sobs were silent and her shoulders shook against my thighs but they soon froze as she became calm. The drive to the Home wasn't long and I felt some nervousness building in my chest as we pulled up in front of the Home. It was very old, that was the first thing I thought about this house. It was made of bricks that were browning and fading, the bricks were slowly becoming covered in dark green ivy vines. The windows looked like they hadn't been opened in a million years and the door's black paint was chipping. Almost everything about this place seemed dead. The grass was yellowing and dead, the flowers in the ground looked wilted and the house looked vacant. The only thing alive looking were the thick vines.

The car jolted to a stop and both Peacekeepers that were riding in the front seat got out of the car. I stayed still for a second, keeping my stare out the window as I felt Prim's head leave my lap to look out the window as well. The car door on my right opened and I slid across the seat before stepping out of the car. I didn't move even though the sound of the car door shutting and Prim's little hand slipping into mine signaled that I should start walking towards the Home.

But I snapped out of my strange daze and followed the 2 Peacekeepers to the old wooden front door of the Home. It was silent as we stopped in front of the door and Prim cowered behind me but kept her hand in mine, sniffling once. One of the Peacekeepers knocked on the door and we waited in silence for a moment before the door swung open, revealing an old frazzled woman. Her kind smile was the trait that seemed to stand out the most but her frizzy graying hair tied into a loose bun rivaled that.

Her skin was worn and wrinkled but she looked firm and not fragile. She was wearing glasses that were falling off the bridge of her nose and I was surprised to see all of her teeth present. Prim almost started to relaxed a bit at my side, seeming comforted at the sight of the kind woman but she seemed to tense back up as she started to speak.

"Hello! Is there something I can do to help you two young men?" She asked, pushing her glasses up onto her nose as she speculated the Peacekeepers. I watched her warily, trying to determine if this woman was crazy, her smile was much too wide for someone who lived in District 12.

"No, ma'am. We are here to drop off these 2 orphans." Said the Peacekeeper on my left in a deep monotone voice. They both turned to look and Prim and me before one of them put a hand on my back to nudge me forward. I gave his hand a dirty look which he ignored. "Have a good day, ma'am." He said and they both turned to walk back to the car.

The woman in front of me gave us a warm smile, her eyes trying to peek at Prim who started to melt into my side. My feet stayed frozen where they were as a silent moment passed between us.

"Welcome, girls! You two must be Katniss and Primrose Everdeen. I've been expecting you two, the girls will be delighted to have some new friends." She said, interlocking her fingers while keeping her smile on her face. I kept my stony expression while another second of silence passed. "Now, tell me who is who. Lord knows I'll forget in the morning." She said, laughing softly before pushing her glasses back up onto her face.

"I'm Katniss and this is Prim." I answered softly, Prim's head poking out slightly more at the mention of her name. The woman gave Prim a friendly smile, noticing her shyness.

"I'll have to remember that, dears. Come on in, don't lurk in doorways." She said, moving aside to let us walk into the house. I led the way and Prim tried to stay glued to my side but instead she trailed silently behind me, her hand gripping mine tightly. Once we stepped inside, I was hit with the smell of old. The house was definitely old and the way the paint on the walls were peeling and the look of the worn floor confirmed it. There was a stair case straight ahead and to the right was what looked like a dining table. To the left were 2 closed doors. "Oh! How rude of me, my name is Miss Gretchen. I am the owner of the District 12 Home for Girls. There are 6 other girls here, 1 is 17, 3 of them are 16, 1 of them is 14 and the last one is 12." She said and I nodded once, Prim became bolder and stepped out behind me, looking around the house. I was glad that Prim would have someone her age.

"Will we get anything from our house?" Asked Prim abruptly, her tiny voice sounding brave against the tightening of her throat. This was probably the worst of Prim that I had ever seen, she wasn't that attached to Dad when he died and she didn't mourn as much and she had nothing else to really cry about. But this separation from our mother took its toll on her, her eyes were red and puffy but sunken in at the same time, her skin paler than usual and for some reason, she looked much skinnier and fragile than usual. All in all, she just looked tired.

"Your mother was asked to pack your things and they should arrive by tomorrow." Explained Miss Gretchen, giving Prim an encouraging smile. Prim nodded and Miss Gretchen continued. "Follow me, girls. I'll show you your rooms; I'm assuming that you 2 would prefer to be in the same room." She said, smiling as Prim nodded quickly. She pushed her glasses further up the bridge of her nose before waving us forward and up the stairs.

Prim squeezed my hand in an attempt of comfort and I felt a tiny drop of relief in me, I was comforted by the fact that Prim and I would be in the same room. The stairs creaked as we walked up them and the sound seemed to fill the whole house but when we reached the top the house went silent again. There was a long hallway going both ways on the second floor, 5 doorways were line up along that hallway and I did the math in my head, counting about 2 girls to each room. Miss Gretchen led us to the left side of the hallway and down to the very last door.

As Miss Gretchen turned the handle, the door squeaked and whined until it stopped moving. The door revealed a small room with 2 small beds, a small door which I guessed was a closet, a dresser, one window and a desk. Everything seemed to be covered in a layer of dust and the light from outside barely shown through. A wave of a musty scent hit my nose but seemed to be gone in an instant which I was glad for. Prim entered the room and I trailed in behind her, both of us looking around curiously. The walls were painted a faded green color and the floorboards were just as creaky. There was a crack in the ceiling that made me wonder if it was going to collapse on us.

"Alright girls, I'll let you 2 get situated. Right now, the other girls are having their private time. You may use it however you please but most of them use it as time to relax, some girls talk quietly, do homework, take naps or clean their rooms. But, it's up to you. Dinner should be ready around 6:00, everyday. Dinner will be served in the dining room which you saw when you came in; you can use that time to get to know the other girls." Explained Miss Gretchen, giving us a warm grin. Prim nodded, returning the smile but it was smaller and less happy.

"Thank you, Miss Gretchen." Said Prim and Miss Gretchen nodded, backing out of the room and closing the door behind her. We could hear her footsteps echoing down the stairs and the opening of a door before it shut.

Prim and I looked at each other, Prim's blue eyes watering up a little bit and she almost looked like a little angel, her blonde hair in 2 innocent braids and her baby blue eyes wide and watery. She sniffled and I tried to think of something to distract our minds from what had just happened. I heard a soft ticking noise and I looked at the desk to see a little clock sitting on it, the time read 5:15.

"Which bed do you want, Prim?" I asked and Prim turned her head to glance at the 2 beds that were spread far apart. Each on an opposite wall with the window sitting in between them.

"Can we push the beds together?" She asked and I nodded, I could see that Prim was slowly forgetting about the situation at hand. I walked over to one of the beds and started to pull it across the wood floor, loud scraping noises emanating from it. I winced at the noise, knowing everyone could hear it but I continued on. Prim wouldn't be able to stop crying now if she started. Once the beds were pushed together, Prim just stared at them while I stared at her.

She silently looked over at the closet, walking over to it and opening the door. There wasn't anything in it except an extra pillow and blanket and a few hangers on a little shelf that was set up. I kept my eyes on Prim who just stood at the doorway to the closet. She finally closed the door silently and sat on the edge of the bed. I kept a cautious eye on her; she seemed to be composing herself carefully, trying to hide her grief. I stood there for a moment, thinking if that was a good idea.

If Prim closed up, she would become like Mom. I couldn't let that happen, I couldn't have the last good thing in my life disappear. I sat down next to Prim on the bed; she didn't look up at me and continued staring blankly at the floor boards. I put a hand on her back and rubbed her softly.

"It's ok to cry, Prim. We don't have to go down to dinner right away." I told her but Prim didn't respond, she didn't even blink. I could already see her slipping away and I licked my lips in a worrying way. "Prim, I need you to talk, I need you to cry, I need you to say something." I said firmly at first but my voice cracked at the end. "I can't lose you too."

Prim turned her head to look at me, her eyes still blank and glazed over but I saw some recognition and emotion flow through them. I could see the life that was taken away so suddenly fill those eyes but they were soon filled with tears. Prim wrapped her arms around my waist and I pulled her in closer to me, relieved that she wasn't gone.

"I'm sorry, Katniss. I won't leave you, but you can't leave me." She said, her voice thick with tears. "I just miss her, I miss Lady, I miss Buttercup, I miss our house, I miss everything, Katniss. What are we going to do?" She asked, sniffling as the tears flowed down her cheeks. I sighed, rubbing her back soothingly.

"I don't know, little duck. I don't know." I said, looking out the dirty window realizing that I really didn't know what we were going to do.

~o~0~o~

Prim had fallen asleep in my arms, her breathing even and peaceful. I hated to wake her but she would need to eat. I started to rub her back again, knowing Prim would wake up to that. She did, lifting her head up in surprise and looking around the room in confusion before up at me. She must have thought it was all a dream, looking like her old self again but then she realized where she was and that dead look returned to her eyes.

"It's time for dinner, little duck." I told her and Prim slowly sat up, stretching her arms above her head and yawning. We both stood up and I speculated her face, checking for any signs that she shouldn't go down to dinner. "Are you alright?" I asked, glancing at the clock to see that it was just about 6.

"I'm fine." Sighed Prim and I nodded, believing her.

We walked out of the room and down the hallway; all of the doors were open except for 1. But I could hear the loud giggles and sounds of conversation going on downstairs so I figured that most of them were down there. Even though our arrival was announced with our trip down the stairs, the girls didn't cease their conversations. But they all turned to smile at us as we entered the dining room. We both just idled in the doorway before one of the girls spoke up.

"Hi, you two must be the new girls!" She said excitedly and Prim nodded and smiled. I counted 4 girls already there and it looked like the oldest wasn't here but the youngest was. "Well don't just stand there! Come sit down." She giggled, her brown curls bouncing with her. I noticed her gray eyes shining brightly, twinkling as she laughed. Gray eyes and dark hair was a common trait if you were from the Seam, I guessed she didn't have such a happy past.

Prim seemed to brighten at the positive environment and she smiled back, but it wasn't a real smile. She walked in and took a seat next to who looked like the younger girl and I took the seat across from her, my body stiff as I sat down. The girl I sat next to had red wavy hair and green eyes that reminded me of a meadow in the woods. The 4 girls already there looked around my age except for 2 of them.

"So, what are your names?" Asked the redheaded girl next to me and I looked to Prim to see if she wanted to answer but she already had the words coming out of her mouth.

"I'm Prim, short for Primrose and that's my older sister Katniss." Answered Prim, her eyes shining like she was suddenly alive again. Maybe she just needed interaction, if she did; this would definitely help her get better. "What are your names?" She asked, a small smile on her face. I blinked, sort of shocked that Prim had become like her old self again so quickly.

"I'm Karina." Said the girl who greeted us when we first walked in. I would have to remember her by her corkscrew curls that constantly bounced and her personality that matched it, bubbly and bouncy.

"I'm Lianna." Said the girl who was sitting next to Karina, looking like she wanted to fade into Karina's side. Lianna had dirty blonde hair and gray eyes as well.

"You can call me Arden." Said the redheaded girl, giving me a wide smile. I noticed that her face was peppered with freckles.

"And I'm Starla." Finished the blonde girl next to Prim who I assumed was the youngest. I could easily remember her because she looked almost like Prim, their blonde hair and blue eyes were similar.

"It's very nice to meet you all and thank you for being so welcoming." Smiled Prim and I nodded slightly in agreement just in case anyone was paying attention to how little I was talking.

"Why wouldn't we?" Asked Karina, smiling widely at Prim and her curls shaking ever so slightly. Prim shrugged while I just watched their exchange.

"So where are the other girls?" Asked Prim, glancing at the staircase for a second before back at someone at the table.

"Kasia and Taylin are probably up in Kasia's room talking about something stupid." Said Arden, waving her hand to the staircase as if pushing the question away. I stared blankly at the 3 girls, feeling almost invisible (not that I minded) now that Prim started talking to Starla quietly about something.

"Probably about her sexy man friend." Muttered Lianna, causing Karina and Arden to burst out laughing. I just blinked at them, not knowing what to say. They quieted down and Lianna started to comb through her hair with her fingers.

"So, how did you get here, Katniss?" Asked Arden, turning to me with a questioning look. There was something about her dark green eyes that almost seemed to pierce right through your soul. I bit the inside of my cheek before opening my mouth to speak, casting a quick glance at Prim who was still deep in conversation with Starla. I turned back to look at the 3 pairs of eyes staring at me which made me feel uncomfortable so I just looked at the table.

"My father was killed in a mining accident last year and my mother went into a depression. The Peacekeepers randomly showed up, telling us that we needed to come with them, telling us that our mother wasn't fit to take care of us." I said softly, almost tearing up when I mentioned my father but that was drowned out with anger as I spoke of the day's earlier events. I had left out the details; I didn't trust these girls yet with my personal life. Arden and Lianna nodded sadly while Karina gave me a sad look.

"Want to hear how we got here?" Asked Karina but before anyone else could say anything, a plump older woman burst through a door I hadn't seen.

She had a cart full of bowls of something that were steaming and smelt good, she had on a fraying apron that had many stains on it. She strolled right in, stopping at Prim, Starla, Lianna and Karina since they were closest, placing a bowl in front of each girl.

"Have a good day girls?" She asked, rolling the cart around to Arden's and my side. The girls made sounds of 'yes' while I just stayed silent. "Who do we have here?" She asked, putting a hand on my shoulder after setting a bowl in front of me and looking at Prim. Arden told the woman our names. "Ah, well, the Home is just about to get better, girls! The food here is wonderful! You can just call me Cook." She said, smiling at both of us before putting 2 more bowls down on my right and rolling her cart off back into the kitchen.

I looked down at my soup, sounds of the other girls already digging in reached my ears but I eyed the floating chunks of meat in the broth, wondering if I had shot this meat. It made me miss the forest and I wondered how I was going to get out of this Home and to the forest if I was gated in.

"So, as I was saying. Want to hear how we got here?" Continued Karina and this time Starla and Prim stopped to listen. When Karina had made sure all attention was on her, she tossed a corkscrew over her shoulder and began. "I was an accident, my parents weren't expecting me and since they already had 2 kids, they couldn't afford me. So, here I am." She explained, gesturing to the old house around her. I wasn't so surprised at this, most parents can't afford many children but I wasn't quite expecting that her parents would drop her off for adoption.

"My father was killed in a mine explosion; my mother went into a deep depression and killed herself." Said Arden, talking about it like it was the weather. My eyebrows crinkled about the thought that my mother could end up like Arden's mother. Prim also started to look worried.

"I was dropped off here and my parents never looked back." Said Lianna, her voice with a bitter edge to it. It was probably the most emotion she had shown since I had met her.

"Both of my parents died a couple years back so I was taken here." Said Starla quietly, still seeming a little sad about it. Prim gave her a sad look and put a hand on her shoulder for comfort. Starla cast Prim a thankful look before loud footsteps filled the air.

I started eating my stew, the meat tasted great with the broth and the other girls ate a little more too now that they had finished their stories. Excited laughter and talking got louder as whoever was coming trampled down the stairs. Soon, 2 more girls entered the room, one of them obviously the oldest and the other looked my age. The older one had pitch black hair with brown eyes while the other girl had brown hair and gray eyes. Her hair was pin straight and in a ponytail.

"Took you long enough." Commented Arden as the girls took their seats. The oldest sat next to me and the other girl sat down in the last open seat, next to the oldest.

"I'm guessing you guys met the new girls without me?" Asked the black haired girl, taking a sip of her stew. "I'm Kasia and you're name is Katniss and you are Primrose." Stated Kasia and I blinked at her. "I snooped around Miss Gretchen's office before you came." She shrugged, chewing on a piece of meat.

"And I'm Taylin." Said the other girl, giving me a kind smile. Prim smiled back while I just nodded.

"So, what took you 2 so long up there?" Asked Karina, taking a sip of water. We all turned to look at Kasia and Taylin with curious expressions.

"We were talking about Gale again!" Giggled Kasia and I started choking on a piece of meat I had been in the process of chewing. All the girls stared at me with wide eyes while Arden started patting my back, the piece of meat finally dislodged itself from my throat and I could breathe again. "Are you ok?" Asked Kasia and I nodded while taking a sip of water. Prim looked concerned but I nodded to her to tell her I was ok.

"Did you say Gale? As in Gale Hawthorne?" I asked in a raspy voice, wiping my mouth and giving Kasia a wild look. Prim looked surprised a bit as well.

"Kasia has a huge crush on him." Giggled Taylin and Kasia jumped in her seat, her ecstatic expression making me worried.

"Hell yeah I do!" Said Kasia, her voice filled with so much excitement I thought my ears would burst.

"Kasia! Language, there are younger girls here." Scolded Karina and Kasia cast a half apologetic glance towards Prim and Starla but she went right back to jumping in her seat and giggling.

"Sorry! I just get so happy when I think about him. Oh, he just has the most beautiful eyes." Crooned Kasia and I felt the urge to throw up. Even though I knew he was popular with the girls, I had never met a girl who actually had a crush on him.

"_Anyway_, we were just sharing our stories on how we got here. Care to share?" Asked Lianna, sounding like she wanted a major conversation change. I was grateful for her because Kasia seemed just as happy to talk about another topic.

"I ran away." Began Kasia dramatically, leaning forward and looking back and forth between me and Prim. Prim's eyebrows rose at this, I wasn't surprised. I was guilty of thinking of running away too; after Dad died I just didn't want to live anymore. But Prim kept me home and alive. "I had a good reason to. My father was being a dumbass and mistreating me. I got caught after a couple hours and was dragged here after my father declared he didn't want me anymore." She finished, looking almost triumphed at her attempt to escape.

"My parents couldn't afford me." Said Taylin, shrugging her shoulders as if saying 'what happens, happens'. I nodded once, as if I was agreeing with her unspoken statement.

"Anyway, let' talk about Gale!" Squealed Kasia and I saw Arden roll her eyes. I gave Prim a look which she returned and my eyes darted quickly to see Karina, she had caught our exchange.

"What are you two silently talking about over there?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at both of us. The other girls all looked at us to hear what we had to say.

"Well, we know Gale. He's an old family friend." I said tentatively and Kasia burst out into fanatics. I blinked in shock as Kasia seemed to be having a panic attack. She was gripping Taylin's shoulders tightly while shaking them and giggling uncontrollably.

"Oh my God! No way, no way! I can't believe this! You have to introduce me. I have been waiting for this perfect moment and now here it is, served to me on a silver platter!" She almost shrieked, I almost covered my ears with my hands but her rant was quickly over. The look in Kasia's eyes made me feel bad that she probably had no chance with Gale. Whenever I teased him about his group of fan-girls he would brush them off with no interest.

"I guess I could get him to meet you." I said, knowing it was the least I could do for the girl. Kasia got so excited that she stood up and did a little dance along with some squealing. I almost found it amusing but it was so strange that a girl was so caught up over my best friend.

Once Kasia had calmed down, she sat down and continued on a conversation about Gale which she kept going on and participated in. No one else spoke except for her and sometimes Taylin would get a word in. Prim and Starla had started their own conversation but none of the other girls could join in over Kasia's conversation about Gale. She talked about how smart he was, how hot he was, how muscled he was, it never ended. I wanted to throw up. But soon Kasia lost her steam and it gave everyone else a chance to start a new conversation. Far from the topic of Gale.

There was the sound of soft and careful footsteps and we all turned to see Miss Gretchen's hunched figure walk into the room, looking as cheerful as ever.

"Hello girls! I see you have met Katniss and Prim. Hopefully you are all getting along just fine." She smiled, patting Prim on the back gently. I thought that might have broken her hand but she just continued smiling. No one answered her but Miss Gretchen didn't seem to mind it, turning and walking into the kitchen.

"I'm going to bed; I'm a bit tired from today." Announced Prim, standing up and picking up her empty bowl of stew.

"Oh, you don't have to do that; Cook will get it for you." Smiled Karina and Prim nodded, putting the bowl back down with a soft clink.

"Are you sure? Do you want me to come tuck you in?" I asked her, seeing the dark bags under her eyes and the tiredness in her eyes. Starla looked up at her with a concerned expression, reminding me very much of Prim herself.

"No, it's alright. I'll be fine." Said Prim, trying to keep her voice steady. The other girls may not have seen it but I knew that Prim had reached the end of her rope. She already had a hard time getting it together so I shouldn't have expected her to keep it all together for long. I nodded, letting her go continue her grieving for our mother.

"Ok, I'll kiss you goodnight when I come upstairs." I told her, giving her a sincere look. Prim nodded, turning to head for the stairs.

"Night, Prim." Called Starla and Prim gave her a soft smile, telling her goodnight as well. Prim continued her way up the stairs and when she had left, the other girls started talking again. Arden was silent, not saying anything before turning to me.

"You love her a lot, don't you?" She asked but it came out more like a statement. I shrugged, looking down at my empty bowl as a distraction.

"Of course, she's my sister." I answered but Arden shook her head. I was sort of glad that all the other girls were having their own conversations, this subject was a bit touchy, I didn't like talking about my sister to others. I think I was just overprotective and I wasn't ready to open up to these people.

"No, I mean like you love her like she's your own daughter. Like she's your one and only responsibility." Said Arden, I could still feel her eyes on me. I bit my lip, thinking about all that we had been through.

"Well, after my dad died and my mom went into a deep depression, Prim became the fragile ray of sunlight in my world. After a couple weeks of starvation, I knew that sunlight would be shattered forever if she didn't eat soon. She couldn't hold on forever. It gave me motivation, to keep going and find food for us." I said, my eyes staring at something invisible as I imagined those terrible days of growling stomachs and skinny limbs. I left out Peeta and his bread along with hunting. "Now, I do everything I can to keep her alive and if she's ok, I'm ok."

Arden sat in silence, nodding a little bit while she seemed to be thinking deeply about something. Her eyebrows were knitted together as she thought and I waited for her to say something.

"Wow, I wish my sister had looked after me like that." She said softly, staring off at something in the distance. I knew she wasn't done so I waited. "When I told you how I got her, how my parents died, I let out my sister. She was killed too, but I don't really like to talk about that. She was my ray of sunlight, but she liked to take care of me instead of the other way around. When she died, it was earth-shattering." She sighed, looking down at her bowl. "You're really brave, you know? I admire you for that, Katniss." She said, giving me a soft smile.

"Thanks, I guess. It didn't really seem like such a big deal but, I guess it was worth it." I said, smiling a little bit. No one had ever really praised me like that ever since my father died. Even Prim was holding back a little bit. I was glad that Arden hadn't asked how I got the food, but I guess it didn't really matter in District 12, food was food.

"I think I'm ready for bed." Yawned Taylin, stretching her arms above her head. Everyone else agreed, getting up from their spots and filing upstairs.

I stayed sitting, Arden giving me a pat on the back before leaving. Lianna turned to look back at me and decided to stay; sitting down next to me in the spot Arden had just been in.

"You alright?" She asked, giving me a concerned look. I sighed, running my fingers over my loose braid.

"Yeah, I'm just under a lot of stress right now." I answered, trying to keep my voice even. All of this was starting to make me just tired of it all, but I knew I just needed sleep and I would be fine.

"I understand, I hope you guys get adopted soon, so you can get back on your feet. I know that Prim will be ok, she's so sweet and if that doesn't save her, I know you will." Reassured Lianna, putting her hand on my shoulder for comfort. I nodded, giving her a soft smile as a thanks and Lianna left to go to bed.

I sighed and rubbed my temples with my forefingers. I was finally alone; it was one step closer to being in the woods. It was peaceful and quiet, just like the woods but I couldn't quite be myself here. I got up from my spot and walked upstairs to find that all the doors were shut and no light was shining out from underneath the doors. It was a sign that everyone had gone to bed.

I went to mine and Prim's room to find her sound asleep. The door wasn't any quieter than it was before but luckily it didn't wake her. I smiled softly at her to find that she was in a deep sleep; at least she would sleep fine tonight. I, on the other hand, would not. I kissed her forehead, just like I promised and made sure that she was completely covered with a blanket. I didn't bother doing anything about my clothes, knowing I had no pajamas to change into anyway and climbed into bed, trying not to disturb Prim.

It felt a little more like home now that Prim and I would be sharing the same bed. It took me awhile to fall asleep but I did it in the end. I slipped into an empty pitch black sleep, with no dreams. And I wasn't sure if I should have been thankful or not.

**In this story, Prim and Katniss' dad died when they were 12 and 16. And in the adoption centers of Panem, a child can be sent anywhere in Panem, doesn't matter the district.**

**Please review!**


	2. Author's Note

Concrete Angel-Author's Note

Hello my wonderful readers! I'm very sorry for the lack of posting for this story, but if anyone has checked my blog or my profile, you will know what is going on with this story. Anyway, if you haven't I will tell you. The reason I haven't been able to update is because I just didn't really like this story. I didn't like what I had planned for it and I didn't like the plot, there were strange holes in the plot that had no explanations and it was just plain weird. So, I have decided to go in a whole completely new direction with this story. I'm still calling it Concrete Angel, if not I will notify all of you. But I have no idea when I will start posting the rewrite. I'm guessing it will be a long time before I begin it.

So, don't expect something right away but I will try to write this rewrite! Thanks for reviewing and favoriting and following this story! It means a lot.

Until next time!

Author's Note 2

Hi! So, I just posted the rewrite of the first chapter! Yay! Now, I can actually start writing the story. It might take awhile since I plan to write out a couple chapters before I post them so I can update more often than I could have. It's just the way I like to do things, since I'm very lazy… The first chapter has had some minor changes to it that might affect the story later on and it's much more detailed so if you want to read that in your spare time (if you haven't already) I would. Because it's just way better, to be honest.

Happy Holidays!


End file.
